Merlin Oneshots
by Noxvae
Summary: Une collection de oneshots sur la série, avec principalement des Reveal!Fics, mais aussi du Dark!Merlin et plein d'autres. J'accepte les requêtes. Merlin appartient à BBC.
1. Torture

Torture 

**Avec ce titre, c'est facile à deviner, il y aura beaucoup de descriptions détaillées donc si vous aimez pas ou êtes très sensibles, pas la peine. (Je vous aurai prévenus !)**

**J'ai écrit ça sur requête de @ocelie12 (profite ! j'en ai bavé pour trouver l'inspi...)**

**\--**

"Eh bien", railla Morgane du ton le plus blessant qu'elle puisse produire, "Si je m'attendais à recevoir le roi de Camelot dans mon humble demeure..." Les chevaliers la regardèrent hargneusement, étant tout de même assez sages pour ne pas la provoquer de la cellule où ils se trouvaient. On leur avait pris leurs armures et leurs armes, ne leur laissant que les habits qu'ils portaient déjà, dont la matière fine ne parvenait pas à les protéger de l'humidité du cachot souterrain. Le regard défiant des ses prisonniers ne plut pas du tout à la sorcière, son humeur se dégradant d'un coup. Elle s'approcha des barreaux, en agrippant un avec un telle fureur que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent. "Tu m'as tout pris, _Arthur Pendragon_, et il est temps que je te rende la pareille !"

Le roi se raidit, s'attendant à ce qu'elle utilise la magie à tout moment. "J'ai été trahie", poursuivit-elle, "par ceux que j'aimais ! J'ai été trahie, par celui à qui je faisais le plus confiance de tous ceux que je connaissais !" Elle secoua la tête, un air dégoûté sur le visage remplaçant la rage précédente. "Comme j'étais naïve... Je croyais pouvoir compter sur les chevaliers de Camelot ; sur ma famille..." Son regard brûlant de haine passa sur Léon, s'arrêtant sur Arthur pour finalement aller vers Merlin. "Mais j'ai changé, maintenant !" déclama-t-elle avec un rire monstrueux. "Je ne suis plus la femme que vous avez connu, la soeur ; je suis la dernière grande prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion !" Elle ajouta, son regard sombre posé sur eux comme une chape lourde et étouffante, "Jamais vous ne pourrez ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'imaginer le pouvoir que je détiens... quoique vous en aurez un bon aperçu aujourd'hui !" leur annonça-t-elle en souriant méchamment. Le groupe, qui assistait au monologue de la sorcière avec horreur, ouvrit des yeux alarmés à ces mots. Qu'est-ce que Morgane pouvait bien entendre par là ? "J'ai tout perdu par ta faute, mon cher demi-frère, et il est temps que toi aussi tu perdes ce qui t'est cher, de la même manière que moi tout ce temps auparavant-" Elle leva une main, ses iris se cerclant d'or. "-par ton _si _loyal serviteur, Merlin !" Le serviteur ne put rien faire pour empêcher la sorcière de le traîner jusqu'à elle, au risque de révéler son plus grand secret. Le reste de la compagnie se précipita pour l'aider, mais l'autre main de la prêtresse jaillit et les plaqua contre les murs poisseux de leur prison ; ils se débattaient et hurlaient à Morgane de laisser partir leur ami, tentant de briser le sort ; la magie rendait cependant toute résistance futile.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin", répéta trois fois la dangereuse femme. "Voyons voir combien de temps tu pourras rester loyal à ton maître..." Elle l'emmena alors dans la cellule adjacente, de sorte que tous les camelotiens puissent voir ce qu'elle faisait, et suspendit le mage à des chaînes pendant du plafond d'un claquement de doigt. Serrées et rugueuses, avec des arêtes saillantes, elles commencèrent immédiatement à lui entailler les poignets. Il retint un gémissement, sachant très bien que cela ne serait d'ici peu qu'une douleur bénigne parmi tant d'autres. "Temps de se mettre au travail !" annonça-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. "Que peux-tu me dire sur les défenses de Camelot, Merlin ?" demanda-t-elle en commençant à jouer avec un couteau. Le coeur d'Arthur rata un battement. Son serviteur savait _tout_. Absolument _tout_. Et Morgane s'apprêtait à le torturer pour ces informations. Le roi regretta alors de les avoir partagées avec le mage, se persuadant qu'il n'aurait pas à souffrir serait-ce le cas.

\- "Qu'elles sont... très secrètes ? Et qu'il est absolument interdit d'en parler avec les méchantes sorcières qui essaient de tuer Arthur ?" se moqua-t-il.

\- "Si tu veux vraiment jouer au malin, Merlin, je ne t'en empêcherai pas." Le sourire de la prêtresse allait grandissant. "C'est tellement plus amusant de devoir extraire les informations de personnes, après tout." Le mage déglutit. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'air carnassier de Morgane. Soudain, elle trancha d'un geste fluide son haut, laissant la peau nue et couverte de cicatrices superposées de Merlin à l'air froid du donjon. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient de l'endroit où elle était passée, coupant la chair avec le tissu.

\- "MERLIN !" tonna Arthur, furieux. "LAISSE-LE, MORGANE ! PRENDS-MOI A SA PLACE !"

\- "Ttt", répondit la sorcière. "Où serait la vengeance ?" Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide au roi, qui ne savait que faire pour aider son ami. Alors, la prêtresse revint vers sa victime, finissant d'arracher l'habit qui le couvrait. Les yeux de tous les prisonniers s'écarquillèrent à la vue de toutes les cicatrices. Ils étaient si abasourdis qu'ils ne pouvaient plus aligner de pensées cohérentes. Une question cependant était commune à tous leurs esprits : _comment ?_

"Oooooh~~~", railla-t-elle, "Tu en as de nouvelles depuis la dernière fois où tu as atterri dans ma hutte..." Secrètement, elle aussi était extrêmement surprise, mais finalement s'en fichait, contrairement aux camelotiens. "Il ne vous l'avait pas dit ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement étonné. "Mes hommes l'avaient trouvé évanoui, _tout~ seul~_ dans la forêt... Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu avais bien pu te débarrasser de mon _Fomorrah_..." Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus authentiquement curieuse. "Mais je vais avoir à travailler un peu pour le savoir, non ? A moins que tu ymettes vraiment du tien, bien entendu", déclara-t-elle avec un rictus malfaisant à Merlin.

\- "Tu connais ma réponse, Morgane...", dit-il en évitant le regard de ses compagnons. Il ne voulait pas affronter leurs questions, leurs doutes... voire même leur colère.

C'est ce moment que choisit son ancienne amie pour lui jeter un seau d'eau glacée, le trempant de la tête au pied.

"Hisss..." échappa de ses lèvres à la température glaciale du liquide. Il secoua sa tête, enlevant les mèches noires dégoulinantes qui lui étaient tombées devant les yeux. La sorcière l'attendait avec un rictus sadique, une dague chauffée à blanc par sa magie dans ses mains.

\- "Tu sais pourquoi j'aime particulièrement cette méthode, Merlin ?" demanda-t-elle en approchant l'arme du torse de sa victime qui tentait de s'en éloigner par le peu de marge que lui donnait ses fers accrochés au plafond. Très vite, il fut bloqué, incapable de reculer plus. D'un geste brusque, Morgane lui enfonça la lame entre les côtes, prenant garde à ne pas toucher d'organe vital. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se termine trop vite, après tout. Bien sûr, elle pouvait le soigner, mais cela utiliserait trop d'énergie magique pour qu'elle puisse encore s'amuser comme elle le voulait. "Parce que la douleur reste, mais le sang ne coule pas..." Souriante devant les cris du serviteur, elle attrapa une autre dague. "Je peux donc le refaire autant de fois que je le veux... Je me demande si le costume de hérisson de j'ai prévu pour toi sera réussi..." Son rire résonnait dans toute la pièce, cruel et fou. La sorcière n'était plus qu'une ombre tordue de la femme qu'elle avait une fois été.

_Mal... J'ai mal..._

C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. L'ancienne pupille du roi s'était finalement lassée de le transpercer de toutes parts, les hurlements ne semblant plus une musique aussi mélodieuse.

"Toujours pas ? Non ?" railla-t-elle. "Je suppose qu'il faut que je te laisse du temps pour réfléchir... Après tout, la nuit porte conseil." Elle s'éloigna un peu, revenant vers la table où étaient posées ses affaires. "Ah, une dernière chose !" La dague choisie n'était plus chaude mais effilée comme un rasoir, et elle l'utilisa pour graver un symbole sur le torse de son prisonnier. "Maintenant, on peut dire que tu es à moi !" Merlin pouvait sentir la magie ennemie s'infiltrer dans son corps, envahissante. "Ce sort est très subtil, tu sais ? Certains couples, dans l'Ancienne Religion, décidaient de l'obtenir pour leur mariage. Le principe est très simple ; dès qu'ils sont hors de vue l'un de l'autre, ils subissent une douleur insoutenable... Tellement romantique, n'est-ce pas ? Ils voulaient démontrer la force de leur amour... Bien sûr, dans notre cas, ce n'est que toi qui est lié..." Elle laissa résonner son rire dément encore une fois sur les parois du donjon, et partit, laissant le mage confus. "Oh ! Tu pensais peut-être que j'allais te détacher ? Mais tu sais, c'est tellement ennuyant d'avoir à te raccrocher à chaque fois... Je me suis dit que j'allais économiser du temps !"

Cette fois, elle s'en alla pour de bon, et au moment où Merlin ne put plus apercevoir sa robe noire voler derrière elle tel un nuage annonciateur de mauvais augure, la souffrance promise se fit rappeler à lui, d'un coup. Sans les chaînes, il serait tombé au sol, en état de choc intense. Morgane n'avait pas menti, le sort si vicieux ne lui permettait pas le moindre répit. Le serviteur avait l'impression d'être enfermé au coeur d'un brasier, des flammes voraces le dévorant de l'intérieur avec gourmandise ; chaque inspiration était comme une goulée de liquide ardent traçant sa route jusqu'aux poumons, faisant suffoquer le mage déjà mal en point. Le feu était partout ; ses organes, sa peau, ses muscles... et même ses os, ces derniers donnant l'impression de fondre sous l'immense chaleur qui le déchirait. Il ne sentait plus rien. Pas les larmes sur ses joues, ni les récentes blessures, ni les poignets sanglants. Seules les brûlures, toujours plus présentes, toujours plus douloureuses, rampant sur tous son corps, l'enveloppant comme pour le marquer à tout jamais.

\- "MERLIN !" l'interpella son roi, criant de désespoir et d'impuissance. Mais le mage n'avait pas la force de hurler, sans parler de répondre ; il ne pouvait que rester là, soutenu par les fers qui lui entaillaient les poignets, tremblant à cause de ses nerfs stimulés.

La nuit passa, lentement, sans que le serviteur puisse fermer l'oeil. C'était aussi le cas des chevaliers, tourmentés par leur impuissance. Pendant des heures ils avaient essayé de se libérer, d'aller sauver leur ami si proche et pourtant inatteignable, sans aucun résultat.

\- "Tu as bien dormi, mon mignon ?" retentit alors la voix folle de la sorcière. Bien qu'extrêmement lentement, la nuit avait fini par se terminer.

\- "Laisse-le, Morgane ! C'est moi que tu veux !" plaida le roi, l'air hagard et les yeux brisés. On aurait dit que c'était lui pendu et souffrant, pas Merlin. Les autres chevaliers le rejoignirent, se proposant à leur tour

\- "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur... Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça, voyons !" Elle se tourna alors vers sa victime, ignorant les demandes désespérées du groupe. "Prêt pour le deuxième round ?" L'ancienne pupille du roi avait à la main un coffret de bois, couvert d'inscriptions. Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement et en sortit un vers blanc de la taille du petit doigt, le posant sur l'épaule dénudée du mage. L'animal se tortilla, rampant le long de son bras avant de coller sa tête à la peau et creuser grâce à plusieurs rangées de dents effilées.

\- "Urgh", gémit-il. Mais le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer. Le vers s'enfonça de plus en plus sous la couche protectrice jusqu'à y disparaître complètement, formant une bosse mouvante. Merlin était horrifié, et voulut se débattre avec le peu de force qui lui restait lorsqu'une vague de douleur traversa tout son bras, aiguë ; mais elle ne disparut pas, se répétant au contraire à intervalles réguliers.

\- "Sais-tu ce dont ces adorables petites bestioles raffolent, Merlin ?" Seul un cri de douleur lui répondit. "Non ?" Elle s'approcha, soufflmant à l'oreille de l'homme torturé : "Tes nerfs..." La sorcière s'éloigna à nouveau un peu, poursuivant : "Les _Gargwans _sont de si charmants animaux !" se moqua-t-elle. "Se repaissant des nerfs de leurs proies, leur faim jamais satisfaite !" Elle déposa un deuxième sur le ventre du serviteur, sous les yeux pleins de rage des camelotiens. "Oh ! Mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour cette partie, mon cher petit orchidoclaste... Tu te souviens de ce sort si-..." Morgane s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. "...-impressionnant de loyauté, enfin, pour les couples, dont je t'ai fait une démonstration hier ? Il a une autre utilité pour les sorciers liés... leur permettant de transmettre une partie de leur magie à l'autre pour les renforcer, ou même les guérir..." Elle éclata d'un rire sinistre. "Tu devrais être heureux, Merlin ! Tes nerfs reviendront, encore et encore, alors que les _Gargwans _tenteront d'assouvir enfin leur besoin insatiable !" Alors, le femme empoigna la boîte et la renversa sur le mage, laissant des dizaines de vers s'accrocher à leur victime et débuter leur cruelle oeuvre. "Alors ?!" demanda-t-elle, la voix déformée par la folie. "Tu n'as toujours rien à dire, Merlin ?!" Pour une fois, le loyal serviteur fut heureux que la douleur le fasse hurler autant, car ces hurlements l'empêchaient de dévoiler quoi que ce soit. L'ancienne pupille du roi, elle, ne bougeait pas, se délectant de la souffrance infligée à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et des cris des chevaliers.

Toute la journée, les animaux poursuivirent leur travail, dévorant les nerfs fraîchement reconstitués de Merlin. Il ne fallut que quelques heures pour qu'il ne puisse plus émettre de son, et ses oreilles n'entendaient plus les railleries incessantes de la sorcière, le visant autant lui que ses amis. Plusieurs fois, Arthur avait failli craquer. Tout dire pour sauver son serviteur, devenu bien plus que ça au fil des années. Mais à chaque fois, un regard vers le prisonnier et son état lui rappelait que s'il endurait tout ça, c'était pour eux. C'était pour tous les innocents habitant à Camelot. Alors, le roi se taisait. Il écoutait tous les cris, n'en perdant pas une miette, comme une sorte de punition pour laisser Merlin souffrir. Il s'imaginait à sa place, il s'imaginait sa douleur, et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était :

_Résiste. Reste fort. Car si tu échoues, nous sommes tous perdus._

Lui-même ne savait pas s'il s'adressait au mage ou à lui ; peut-être aux deux.

Merlin ne disait toujours rien.

Les jours suivants, Morgane revint avec différents outils, nourrissant tout de même son prisonnier. Elle s'amusa avec sa magie, le plongeant dans une abysse glacée avant d'opter pour le coeur d'une fournaise, parfois infligeant les deux en même temps sur chaque côté de son corps. Elle s'amusa à le couvrir de dessins, de lettres, de phrases, selon son humeur. Elle s'amusa à le marquer au fer rouge, 'comme une de ses possessions', expliquait-t-elle. Et chaque jour qui passait érodait encore plus la volonté de chacun des camelotiens.

Une fois, leur geôlière revint avec une quantité de fioles. Elle les posa, s'approchant de serviteur.

\- "Tssk", fit-elle, l'air irritée. "Ce n'est plus aussi drôle. Je devrais essayer mes potions sur quelqu'un d'autre." A ses mots, une étincelle de vie se raviva dans les yeux vides de l'apprenti-physicien.

\- "NON ! NE LES TOUCHE PAS !" s'opposa-t-il.

\- "Oh ? On dirait qu'il te reste encore de l'énergie..." Gauvain intervint alors.

\- "Tu as raison, tu as raison ! Si ce n'est pas drôle avec lui, donne-les moi !"

\- "Trop tard, mon vaillant chevalier !" Elle sortit une fiole de liquide verdâtre, n'inspirant pas le moins du monde confiance. "J'ai essayé de me mettre à la confection de potion, ces derniers temps, mais je ne peux pas savoir si j'ai bien réussi ou pas sans mentor... C'est pour ça que j'ai ramené quelques échantillons à tester !" se réjouit-elle en désignant la vingtaine de récipients. "Fait aaaaah", parodia-t-elle en approchant la potion choisie. Le serviteur avala sans hésiter.

Il ne sentait rien. Merlin était soulagé, intérieurement ; peut-être que ça n'allait pas être aussi horrble qu'il le pensait.

"Hmm..." fit la sorcière. "Celle-ci, si elle est mal réalisée, a un effet très amusant ! C'est de-" Elle se coupa. "Oh ! Quelle idiote je suis ! Il ne faut pas que je te gâche la surprise !" Le mage commença alors à sentir des picotements dans le bout de ses doigts, et tourna la tête pour en comprendre la raison. Mais quand il les vit, il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Ses extrémités étaient en train de _pourrir _à vue d'oeil. "On dirait que ça a déjà commencé", commenta la tortionnaire ravie.

\- "Stop..." murmura le serviteur. Le processus en soi ne faisait pas mal ; c'était plutôt le contraire puisque les sensations disparaissaient des membres atteints ; mais il y avait quelque chose de malsain à devoir regarder les parties de son corps noircir et se flétrir, la chair tombant en poussière pour révéler l'os en-dessous. "Stop !" répéta-t-il plus fort, terrifié à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Morgane ne fit que rire. "STOP !" Il perdait tout self-control sous la peur panique qui l'envahissait. "STOP ! PITIÉ STOP !" Mais la sorcière ne fit que rire plus fort.

Ce n'est que quand l'effet finit par toucher les premiers organes qu'elle laissa agir sa magie et annula le tout, laissant Merlin pantelant et larmoyant. Puis, l'ancienne pupille du roi prit une nouvelle fiole, au liquide violet cette fois.

\- "Fait aaah", dit-elle à nouveau, sachant très bien que cette phrase allait devenir un traumatisme profond pour le torturé.

Certaines des potions le paralysèrent, d'autres le rendirent extrêmement sensible au niveau du toucher, ou encore lui donnèrent l'impression d'être au milieu d'un désert ; mais celle que la sorcière préféra faisait pousser des branchies, comme un poisson. Sans eau cependant l'apprenti-physicien commença à suffoquer, et elle le tourmenta encore et encore en lui permettant l'accès au fluide vital puis lui enlevant brusquement, sans aucun signe annonciateur.

Quand les effets de la potion se dissipèrent, le mage n'avait ni souffle, ni énergie. Pourtant, il lui restait une potion à tester.

"Avale", ordonna Morgane avec un rictus. Celle-ci n'avait pas d'effet à retardement, ou caché ; il s'agissait tout simplement d'un acide qui lui enflamma la gorge avant de se nicher au creux de son abdomen, continuant à le brûler intérieurement sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Du moins, pas sans se révéler.

_Je dois... tenir... _se persuadait-il. _Arthur..._

Il n'entendit pas la sorcière le railler une dernière fois avant de partir, mais il sentit le sort liant se mettre en place, le brasier désormais familier le consumer. Comme tous les soirs, les chevaliers se précipitèrent contre les barreaux de leur cellule adjacente, maudissant Morgane et tentant de rassurer leur ami, alors qu'eux-mêmes désespéraient de plus en plus. Aucune nouvelle d'un groupe de secours de Camelot n'était parvenue jusqu'à eux.

Le lendemain, l'ancienne pupille du roi arriva avec un sourire encore plus grand que d'habitude.

"J'ai décidé d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau, aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Merlin ?" La folie qui suintait de sa voix dégoûtait le mage. Il ne répondit cependant pas, ayant appris que cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

La vicieuse femme s'approcha doucement de lui, un sourire encore plus terrifiant que d'habitude collé à son visage. L'apprenti-physicien ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Soudain, elle plaqua une de ses mains sur le visage du serviteur, au niveau des yeux, marmonnant une incantation : "_Niht blac._"

Lorsqu'elle la retira, il était aveugle. Intérieurement, la mage paniquait comme jamais ; seul un noir profond l'entourait de tous les côtés. Pour les précédentes tortures, il avait tenu car à chaque fois que sa volonté vacillait, son regard se posait sur ses amis enfermés à côté, et il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Mais comment protéger des personnes qu'on est même pas sûr soient présentes ? Qu'on est même pas sûr imaginer ? Heureusement, il lui restait sa magie. Il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser sous peine de se faire détecter par la sorcière, mais elle l'enveloppait, chaleureuse, rassurante. Ses autres sens n'étaient cependant pas en reste puisque Merlin put entendre les chevaliers protester, comme toujours, ce qui lui redonna de la force.

_Ils ne m'abandonneront pas. Jamais._

Et à ce moment précis, une explosion de douleur surgit dans le bas de son dos, accompagnée d'un claquement, d'un ricanement et du bruit sourd de poings tapant contre des barreaux de métal.

"Alors, Merlin, que peux tu me dire sur les défenses de Camelot, hein ? Tu dois bien être au courant de quelques juteux détails sur les rondes, le nombre d'hommes, les armes..." Le mage cracha le peu de salive qu'il avait en direction de la voix. Il avait apparemment atteint sa cible puisque la sorcière s'était tue, ne reprenant la parole d'un ton glacial que quelques instants plus tard. "Tu n'aurais pas dû, _serviteur _!" gronda-t-elle. Furieusement, elle traça une autre ligne de feu sur le corps du prisonnier, lui arrachant un cri alors que sa peau se faisait tordre et déchirer. Encore et encore le fouet frappa, vengeur, enflammant chaque morceau de chair de l'apprenti-physicien, qui pourtant croyait ne plus pouvoir souffrir plus. Il essaya de se soustraire aux coups, se tortillant dans le peu d'espace que lui accordaient les chaînes, mais à chaque fois le nouveau touchait sa cible, imprévisible. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre que l'instrument avait été ensorcelé afin de pouvoir atteindre l'endroit auquel il s'attendait le moins, disparaissant et réapparaissant en un clin d'oeil n'importe où autour de lui. Merlin détestait l'obscurité étouffante qui l'entourait, l'empêchant de prévoir, de se préparer et le réduisant à tenter sans succès d'esquiver, pathétique et sanglant.

_Ma-... gie... Si je l'utilise, il n'y aura plus de douleur... Je serais libre... _pensait-il, mais une autre petite voix dans sa tête le contredisait : _Mais tu perdras Arthur..._

Alors il brida ses pouvoirs, les retenant de surgir sous forme de vague destructrice à chaque nouvelle plaie sur son corps.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, Morgane en eut apparemment assez des ses cris transformés en gémissements. Les coups cessèrent subitement, son corps épuisé le lâchant au moment où le peu d'adrénaline restant disparut et s'écroulant, retenu par les fers qui s'enfoncèrent d'autant plus dans les poignets déjà mals en point du mage. Il retint un autre sanglot lorsque ses épaules lui firent comprendre qu'il devait se relever.

"Tch", cracha l'ancienne pupille du roi, irritée. "Tout cela m'ennuie... Préparez le _Nathair_ !" s'écria-t-elle alors. L'apprenti-physicien put entendre quelqu'un se précipiter, et un hissement retentir.

_Serpent. Fomorrah ? _paniqua-t-il.

Sais-tu ce que c'est, Merlin ?" posa-t-elle, avant de répondre elle-même. "Suis-je bête, comment un paysan comme toi aurait-il pu ne serait-ce que penser qu'une créature aussi exquise puisse exister ? Je te présente le _Nathair_. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas l'admirer, vraiment." Ses oreilles perçurent à nouveau le hissement, plus proche cette fois. "Son venin a un effet... très particulier", déclama-t-elle d'un ton presque séducteur. "Peu importe à quel point une personne aura entraîné son corps à résister à la douleur, qu'en est-il de son esprit ?" Le mage eut tout juste le temps d'enregistrer l'information et de se préparer à être mordu qu'une autre voix tonna à travers le cachot :

\- "ASSEZ MORGANE ! FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX DE NOUS, MAIS PAR PITIE LAISSE-LE !" Le roi avait crié, durant ces derniers jours. Il avait hurlé quand Merlin ne pouvait plus, avait pleuré quand celui-ci n'avait plus de larmes, avait supplié pour lui. Mais c'était la première fois qu'on pouvait autant sentir le désespoir chez lui.

\- "Oh ? Tu serais prêt à prendre sa place, mon cher frère ? Aller contre les dires de ton père pour sauver un pauvre serviteur ?" Arthur serra les dents, endurant la moquerie. Sa demi-soeur l'avait très bien entendu répéter cette même demande chaque instant dès qu'elle emmena son ami, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait vraiment attention à ses dires, ce qui redonna l'espoir de sauver l'apprenti-physicien des griffes de Morgane au roi.

\- "Uther était peut-être mon père, et mon roi, mais il n'en avait pas toujours raison."

\- "Attention, Arthur ! Tu risques le blasphème..." L'interpellé maîtrisa encore une fois sa colère.

\- "S'il reste un peu de celle que j'ai connu chez toi, Morgane, je t'en conjure, laisse-moi être torturé !" De l'hésitation sembla traverser le visage de sa geôlière, plus aussi sûre d'elle qu'avant. Elle s'approcha de l'autre cellule, s'arrêtant en face d'Arthur juste hors de sa portée. Ouvrant la bouche avec un air rappelant l'ancienne pupille du roi qu'elle était, bonne et aimante, elle chuchota à son demi-frère :

\- "Mais je te torture déjà..." Une expression de pure plaisir malsain avait à nouveau envahi son visage. Arthur frappa les barreaux de la cage où ils étaient retenus, rageant devant son impuissance, et se blâmant de la souffrance de Merlin.

_Ce n'est pas à toi de souffrir, Arthur... Je suis là pour ça... C'est mon destin !_

La douleur de la morsure brutale du serpent se perdit immédiatement dans celle qui déchira soudainement le crâne du mage ; il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une barre chauffée à blanc dans le cerveau fracassait son crâne déchirait toute chair présente martelait la tête piquait avec des aiguilles brûlait gelait retournait le cerveau tout ça en même temps. Le pire, ce n'était pas cette souffrance, mais le fait que chaque souvenir invoquant une émotion négative surgissait et se superposait à tous les autres, créant un maëlstrom de tristesse, deuil, regret engloutissant le serviteur et le faisant suffoquer plus efficacement que la potion 'branchies' aurait jamais pu. Il pensait ne plus avoir de larmes à offrir ? Il se trompait. Ce n'étaient cependant plus des ruisseaux qui coulaient le long de ses joues, mais des torrents, sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il avait souffert, au mains de la sorcière ces derniers jours, mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi brisé, perdu, pitoyable. Comme un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Cependant, il ne l'était pas et sa magie commença à combattre le poison.

Morgane voulait obtenir les informations sur Camelot, évidemment, mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus était de pouvoir tourmenter Merlin, qu'elle pensait l'avait trahie. Or là, elle s'était lassée.

"Tu ne m'amuses plus", lui annonça-t-elle avant de décrocher le serviteur pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à le torturer. Grâce à sa magie, elle jeta l'apprenti-physicien dans la cellule où se trouvait les autres camelotiens, qui se précipitèrent pour l'aider.

"Voyons-voir... Qui sera le prochain ?" réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

\- "Non...", croassa alors faiblement sa victime d'une voix rauque, normale vu sa gorge parcheminée. Le venin avait été éliminé.

\- "Chhhht..." lui intima alors Arthur. "Tu es en sécurité, maintenant."

\- "Non !" répéta-t-il plus fort. "Ne les touche pas..." Il était toujours aveugle, et ne pouvait qu'imaginer le regard inquiet de son roi, qui voulait stopper sa souffrance, et le rictus narquois de la sorcière.

\- "Et que peux-tu m'offrir, Merlin ? Que peux-tu m'offrir qui vaille la vie de tous ces messires de Camelot ?" railla-t-elle.

\- "Rien", admit-il. "Mais je ne te laisserai pas les toucher. Je m'en fiche de ce qui m'arrive, tant qu'eux vont bien..."

\- "Que c'est beau !" se moqua-t-elle. "Ce ne sont pourtant pas de belles paroles qui vont vous sauver, _serviteur_. La vie est simple : fort, tu règnes. Faible, tu meurs. Et toi, _Merlin_, tu n'appartiens pas à la première catégorie."

\- "Je sais." Morgane allait ajouter quelque chose face à l'aveu de son ennemi, mais la suite de sa réponse la surprit : "Je n'appartiens à aucune catégorie", lui dit-il en se relevant à la seule force de sa volonté, difficilement.

\- "Tout le monde appartient à une catégorie. C'est comme ça que marche la société."

\- "Mais des exceptions ont toujours existé, non ? Des existences qu'on ne pouvait faire obéir à aucune règle." Tant bien que mal, il se tenait debout, face à son interlocutrice qui pouffa.

\- "Et tu penses en faire partie ? Tu n'as rien de spécial, mon pauvre ami !"

\- "C'est là que tu te trompes." Et lorsqu'il la regarda, ce fut droit dans les yeux. Bleu, non plus aveugles mais emplis de rage contrôlée, contre vert, perdus.

\- "Comment ?" demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement, abasourdie.

\- "Je ne tolérerai jamais que tu fasses souffrir ceux que j'aime !" s'écria-t-il à la femme qui leur faisait face. Les chevaliers le regardaient avec incrédulité. Déjà surpris de sa résistance les jours précédents, ils ne s'attendaient pas à découvrir Merlin sous un jour aussi nouveau. Le serviteur ne paraissait plus naïf ou faible, mais exsudait la confiance en soi et la puissance. Or les mots 'Merlin' et 'puissant' ne sont généralement pas placés dans une même phrase.

\- "Tu oublies notre lien !" sourit-elle alors, claquant des doigts. Rien ne se passa.

\- "Surprise ?" commenta le mage. Ses blessures avaient arrêté de saigner, et semblaient guérir. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour les révéler cerclés d'or. "Tu n'as jamais été seule", lui annonça-t-il alors. "Juste trop aveugle pour le remarquer." Avant que Morgane ne puisse reprendre contenance, il leva la main et la projeta contre le mur derrière, puis tordit les barreaux de leur cage. Finalement, épuisé, il tomba à genoux et eut tout juste le temps de murmurer aux chevaliers partagés entre l'incompréhension, la joie et la trahison : "Elle ne va pas... rester inconsciente longtemps..." Alors seulement, il s'évanouit.

Arthur s'approcha du corps immobile de son meilleur ami, hésitant.

_Il a de la magie_, lui susurra une voix ressemblant à celle de son père. _Il est mauvais. Il t'a trahi, t'a menti. _Une autre s'opposa : _Mais c'est Merlin ! Gentil, doux, stupide, Merlin ! Et puis, il est resté à tes côtés toutes ces années, t'a accompagné dans des quêtes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres ! Pourquoi, s'il était mauvais ? _Toutes les tortures que le serviteur avait subi sans rien dire vinrent alimenter la thèse de la seconde voix dans sa tête, finissant de convaincre le roi.

\- "Que quelqu'un aille ligoter Morgane !" ordonna-t-il, avant de s'accroupir auprès du mage. Il passa délicatement les mains sous son corps avant de le soulever. Une fois qu'il l'eut bien calé dans ses bras, Arthur marmonna : "Toi, tu auras des explications à me faire...", avant de s'adresser au reste du groupe : "Rentrons !"

Le sourire de Gauvain aurait pu crever le plafond.

**\--**

**5000 mots $*$%£*ùµé"ù*"$ !!! J'en peux plus !!! Même si je suis contente du résultat !!!**


	2. Cicatrices (1)

**Un moment random quand Lancelot était encore vivant.**

Encore une fois, les chevaliers s'étaient fait attaquer lors d'une chasse et enfermés dans un cachot.

_Ça commence à devenir une habitude_, pensa sarcastiquement Merlin, avant de grimacer. Un filet de sueur couvrait son front. Lors de l'assaut, un des bandits avait réussi à lui porter un coup à l'épaule gauche mais le servant s'était tu, ne voulant pas que les chevaliers voient ses nombreuses cicatrices. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

\- "_Merlin _! Tu pourrais nous aider, quand même ?!" Comme toujours, le roi fut aveugle à la douleur de son ami. Le mage grogna, commençant à se sentir vraiment mal ; la pièce semblait tourner autour de lui.

\- "Merlin, tu es sûr que ça va ?" Lancelot intervint, inquiet pour son ami car sachant très bien qu'il avait tendance à garder les choses pour lui. Le servant bougea légèrement son bras, une nouvelle vague de douleur venant le frapper et le faisant fermer les yeux. Ce mouvement fut cependant suffisant pour que sa large manche s'accroche sur un point du mur, se soulevant et révélant par la même occasion un filet cramoisi couvrant son avant-bras. Le chevalier bondit, bientôt suivi par les autres. "Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?!"

\- "Il va falloir lui enlever sa chemise", précisa Léon. La phrase sembla parvenir aux oreilles du mage qui se débattit faiblement, apparemment contre l'idée.

\- "Perceval ! Tiens-le !" ordonna Arthur. Une fois dans la poigne de fer de l'homme musclé, Merlin abandonna, se sachant trop faible pour opposer une résistance.

Le mage vit une de ses plus grandes craintes devenir réalité à travers son regard fiévreux. Lorsque Elyan commença à remonter sa chemise bleue, ils virent tous d'affreuses cicatrices se dévoiler, plus profondes et cruelles les unes que les autres. Cela devenait pire au fur et à mesure que l'habit était relevé, surtout avec l'horrible brûlure circulaire se situant au milieu de son torse ; la chair semblait avoir été fondue et le roi savait n'avoir vu ce type de blessure que sur les victimes de l'attaque du dragon. Tous les chevaliers étaient choqués au-delà des mots. "Merlin... Comment ?" Mais le servant, vaincu par la peur et la fièvre, accueillit comme de vieilles amies les ténèbres.

Merlin ouvrit doucement les paupières, les souvenirs du jour d'avant lui revenant d'un coup.

_Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir expliquer..._

Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur le sol de la forêt, enveloppé dans une couverture. Sa blessure avait été bandée, mais le mage était toujours torse nu. Gauvain, assis sur un rocher proche, l'observait.

\- "Alors, la Belle au Bois Dormant est réveillée ?" Le chevalier blagua comme à son habitude, mais le sourire qu'il affichait n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Merlin regarda de l'autre côté, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir éviter ses amis. "Merlin." Il ne bougea pas. "Merlin !" Toujours pas. Le reste du groupe, attiré par l'altercation, commença à s'approcher. "Bon Dieu Merlin ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point j'étais inquiet !" Gauvain avait enclenché son mode protecteur ; il désigna les cicatrices qui couvraient le torse dénudé. "Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit, Merlin ?!" On pouvait lire dans ses prunelles une douleur profonde. Il reprit plus doucement : "Comment est-ce que je peux encore m'appeler ton ami quand je te laisse souffrir comme ça..." Le servant détestait voir un des ses meilleurs amis se torturer de la sorte alors qu'il n'était en rien coupable ; ça avait toujours été son choix de ne pas vouloir partager sa douleur avec quiconque.

\- "Ce n'est pas ta faute, Gauvain. Ca ne l'a jamais été." Le chevalier qui était à la fois énervé de la réponse du mage et soulagé qu'il lui ait adressé la parole fut interrompu par Arthur alors qu'il tentait de dire quelque chose.

\- "Merlin." fit le roi d'une voix basse. "Explique-moi..." Celle-ci tremblait, à la fois de rage contre son servant et lui-même. "Explique-moi comment... tu peux avoir plus de cicatrices que nous tous réunis." Le loyal mage fit tout pour éviter le regard de son roi, celui-ci finissant par perdre patience et s'accroupir au côté de son ami, forçant de la main droite sa tête en place. "Dis-moi, Merlin !" siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Résigné à son sort, le mage ouvrit la bouche, tout de même hésitant à poursuivre. Finalement, il durcit son regard, se décidant à dire la vérité à ses amis même s'il devait les perdre pour ça.

_Je n'aurais qu'à fuir si ça tourne mal... Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Je dois bien ça à Arthur !_

\- "Je les ai eues en te protégeant." Devant l'air ahuri du roi, il poursuivit en gloussant "Tu ne te rends pas compte du nombre de gens qui veulent te voir mort, _idiot_."

\- "... combien ?" Le servant regarda la fumée formée par les flames former des corolles au-dessus de leur tête, redoutant la suite.

\- "J'ai arrêté de compter." Arthur avait les yeux rivés sur son ami qui gisait au sol, imaginant le nombre de fois où il avait été blessé gravement à cause de lui, et _il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte_. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup.

_Tous ces jours où il arrivait en retard ou ne faisait pas son travail correctement ; et moi qui lui en donnait plus derrière... Bon Dieu, comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle !_

"Il y a eu tous ceux impliquant des sorciers ou des mages, ceux avec des gens normaux ayant recours à la magie, les créatures magiques en elles-mêmes, les assassins envoyés par les autres royaumes jaloux, les bandits, les quêtes impossibles... Le pire étant qu'on a l'impression que tu vas volontairement vers le danger, _clotpole_." Le groupe était silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- "Donc, tu as sauvé Arthur un nombre incalculable de fois, sans que personne ne le sache ? Et sans même chercher à ce que ce soit le cas ?" L'apprenti-physicien tenta de hocher les épaules avant de se rappeler qu'il était blessé.

\- "On peut le voir comme ça, je suppose."

\- "Je savais que t'étais une des personnes les plus altruistes que je connaisse, Merl, mais là t'atteins des sommets." Gauvain jeta un coup d'il au roi. "Honnêtement, la princesse ne te mérite pas." Le regard du mage se perdit dans le vague.

\- "C'est comme ça que c'est censé être..."

\- "_Merlin _! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça !" Le roi fit un geste du bras, désignant le groupe. "_Nous _sommes les chevaliers ! Sommes censés protéger ! Pas toi ! À l'avenir, je veux que tu viennes me voir dès que tu as le moindre soupçon, ou même information ; je ne veux plus que tu souffres pour moi !"

\- "...d'accord", mentit le mage, sachant très bien que c'était impossible. Au même moment, Léon fronça les sourcils. Dans le bas du dos du servant se dessinaient des veines noirâtres ; le sang du chevalier se glaça, n'en ayant que trop vues sur ses propres hommes.

\- "Merlin..." fit-il d'une voix tremblante, "pourrais-tu te tourner un peu... s'il te plaît ?" L'apprenti-physicien, bien que surpris, obéit avant de réaliser ce que Léon avait dû voir. Il tenta de revenir à sa position initiale, mais c'était déjà trop tard ; Gauvain le maintint en place. Le chevalier prit une grande inspiration, le désespoir venant s'installer dans ses yeux. "Une piqûre... de Serket."

\- "Elle est vieille, de toute façon. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter." Le mage les rassura, ajoutant cependant des interrogations dans les esprits des chevaliers.

\- "Merlin, aucun de mes hommes n'y a jamais survécu..." Le bras droit du roi était complètement abasourdi. "Comment... ?" Le servant hésita.

\- "Magie..." prononça-t-il doucement. "J'avais suivi Morgause et Morgane qui m'avaient laissé pour mort enchaîné au milieu de la forêt. Une... créature de magie m'a soigné." Le reste du groupe étai silencieux, ne sachant pas comment intégrer la nouvelle.

\- "Pourquoi..." commença faiblement Arthur qui était persuadé que la sorcellerie était synonyme de mal avant d'être coupé par Gauvain.

\- "C'est génial, ça ! Dis-moi qui c'était que j'le remercie !" Le mage était face à un énorme dilemne ; devait-il vraiment dire la vérité ?

\- "...le Grand Dragon..." marmonna-t-il. Le silence fut encore plus assourdissant qu'auparavant.

\- "Admettons qu'il ne soit pas mort-" Arthur plissa les yeux, désormais incertain d'avoir bien éliminé la menace. Après tout, c'était Merlin qui lui avait annoncé qu'il lui avait porté un coup fatal. "-pourquoi serait-il venu te sauver ?" Le mage faisait son possible pour regarder partout ailleurs.

\- "Hum... parcequejel'aiappelé?"

\- "QUOI ?!" tonna le roi. Lancelot avait l'air inquiet sur le sort de son ami. "... et comment aurais-tu pu faire ça, Merlin ?"

-"Iln'apaslechoixpuisquejesuisledernierSeigneurdesDragons?" On pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Le roi avait les poings serrés et semblait fou de rage.

\- "Si tu as ce pouvoir..." dit-il, sa voix tremblant de colère contenue. "...alors pourquoi tu n'as rien fait quand il a attaqué Camelot ?! BORDEL !" Il faillit attraper son servant par le col pour le secouer, mais se rappela juste à temps qu'il était blessé. Le regard du mage passa à travers son roi, juste triste, avant qu'il ne réponde faiblement.

\- "Parce que ce pouvoir est transmis à l'aîné lors de la mort du père..." Arthur se figea, réalisant finalement, contrairement aux chevaliers qui étaient laissés dans le noir.

\- "Balinor..." Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans le camp. Lancelot, qui voyait bien qu'aucun des deux n'avait l'intention de développer l'histoire car il ne cessaient de se regarder dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard dans un cycle se répétant, décida de changer le sujet pour un autre le faisant se sentir bien plus concerné.

\- "Merlin... qui t'a torturé ?" Les autres chevaliers qui ouvraient des yeux ronds purent entendre un petit cri de surprise de la part de Gauvain qui se précipita aux côtés de son meilleur ami pour vérifier les dires de Lancelot, même le roi cessant de ruminer les soudaines révélations. Le servant quant à lui vit un éclair de peur traverser ses pupilles dilatées. Il resta silencieux.

\- "Qui ?" grogna Perceval, s'attirant les regards des autres habitués à son silence. Ils eurent l'impression que Merlin n'allait pas répondre encore une fois, mais sa voix leur parvint sous la forme d'un faible murmure.

\- "Trop..."

\- "Merlin." intervint Gauvain d'un ton bas mais empli de fureur maîtrisée. "Qui ?" Il hésita.

\- "Morgause. Cenred. Morgane." Il s'interrompit. "Ce sont ceux qui m'ont fait le plus souffrir..."  
_Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls..._  
Le mage tenta de se replacer, inconfortable. Le chevalier agrippa son épaule.

\- "N'hésite jamais, Merlin, et je dis bien _jamais _à venir demander de l'aide. Compris !" L'habituel ivrogne était furieux contre son ami pour n'avoir rien dit, mais encore plus contre lui-même pour n'avoir rien remarqué. Le servant hocha la tête faiblement.  
_C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire..._

\- "La marque de brûlure au milieu de ton torse", dit Arthur en désignant la blessure d'un geste de la main, "c'est aussi eux qui l'ont causée ?"

\- "Non..." Le roi haussa un sourcil, ayant adhéré depuis longtemps à la manie de Gaius.

\- "Le Grand Dragon, alors ?" Son protecteur secoua la tête.

\- "Je l'avais avant."

\- "Comment ?" Et pour la première fois depuis que ses cicatrices avaient été révélées, Merlin ne chercha pas à éviter le regard d'Arthur mais au contraire le fixa, ses prunelles houleuses semblant supplier le roi de ne pas demander plus.

\- "Fais-moi confiance, Arthur, tu ne veux pas en savoir plus." N'écoutant comme à son habitude pas son servant, le roi insista :

\- "Dis-moi Merlin !" tempêta-t-il. "Tu es mon ami et il n'est pas question que tu souffres en silence dorénavant !" Le mage le regarda, surpris, comme le reste du groupe, avant que le premier sourire de la soirée ne fleurisse sur son visage. Arthur se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il avait avoué. "Enfin... Je veux dire..." Mais Léon vint lui tapoter l'épaule, les coins de la bouche relevés et faisant réaliser le roi que tout retour en arrière était inutile.

\- "Eh, Princesse ! Il était temps que tu la sorte, celle-là !" le charria Gauvain même s'il se trouvait être tout à fait heureux de la réplique de son souverain.

\- "Merci, Arthur..." murmura Merlin avant que son regard ne se perde dans le vague à nouveau. "Nimueh..."

\- "Pardon ?" Arthur n'avait pas bien entendu la réponse du mage. Celui-ci leva légèrement son bras valide, pointant la chair cicatrisée de son tronc.

\- "C'était... Nimueh."

**Vous inquiétez pas, ça ne se finit pas là et y aura pas à attendre sur un cliffhanger ! J'ai juste coupé pour avoir 2 chaps de 2000 mots et que ce soit plus facile à lire.**


	3. Cicatrices (2)

**Deuxième partie !**

Le roi ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réponse et une expression choquée gagna sa face.

\- "Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer de qui on parle ?" demanda l'habituel ivrogne, les yeux levés au ciel.

\- "Il s'agissait d'une sorcière très puissante qui voulait se venger d'Uther", intervint sagement Léon. "Elle a tenté plusieurs fois de tuer Arthur et son père, ne se souciant point des vies innocentes en jeu." Gauvain siffla.

\- "On dirait que tu es vraiment populaire, Princesse !" Ladite princesse lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- "Ses malédictions ont prit la vie de nombre de bons citoyens et soldats de Camelot", reprit le chevalier, son visage s'assombrissant.

\- "La question est plutôt de comprendre ce que Merlin pourrait bien avoir à faire avec quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux." L'attention fut alors portée sur ce dernier.

\- "La bête légendaire qui était apparue dans la forêt, quand Uther était encore roi. Vous vous en souvenez ?" Les chevaliers hochèrent la tête. "Elle possède une sorte de pouvoir sur le destin ; quiconque se fait mordre en mourra automatiquement."

\- "Je m'étais fait mordre", remarqua immédiatement Arthur. "Comment ne suis-je pas mort ?" Le mage soupira.

\- C'est là que Nimueh intervient. Elle était une grande prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion et détenait donc une influence sur la Vie et la Mort."

\- "Pourquoi m'aurait-elle aidé ?" le coupa le roi.

\- "Arthur", dit Merlin, le ton ne laissant place à aucune protestation. "Si je dois raconter cette histoire, j'apprécierais ne pas être interrompu, d'accord ?" Son interlocuteur hocha la tête sous le regard à la fois dur, exaspéré et affectueux. "Bien. Vu que je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, je me suis rendu sur l'île Fortunée où Nimueh vivait et je lui ai demandé de te sauver. Elle m'a répondu qu'il y aurait un prix à payer mais ça, je le savais déjà. Elle a donc utilisé la Coupe de Vie pour te soigner." Deux voix fusèrent en même temps.

\- "C'était elle qui avait la Coupe de Vie ?!" s'écria Elyan. Quant à Lancelot, il demanda plus doucement :

\- "Merlin, quel était le prix à payer ?" Comme toujours lorsqu'il ne voulait pas avouer quelque chose, le mage tentait d'éviter les yeux de son interlocuteur. Gauvain répéta la question du chevalier.

\- "Quel était le prix à payer ?"

\- "Je vous avait dit que je ne voulais pas être interrompu", marmonna-t-il.

\- "Réponds !" lui ordonna son roi. Le servant soupira.

\- "Une vie pour une vie, d'accord ?! La balance du monde doit être restaurée." Cette fois-ci, le fait que son ami soit blessé fut totalement oublié par Arthur qui attrapa le mage par les épaules et le força dans une position assise, ses mains serrant l'endroit avec force. Ses yeux était orageux et seules la colère et la culpabilité s'y reflétaient. "Merlin", gronda-t-il, la voix grave et rauque. "Je t'_interdis_ -et je dis bien _interdis_\- de te sacrifier pour moi en pensant que ma vie vaut plus que la tienne, COMPRIS ?! Il cria presque désespérément le dernier mot.

\- "Hé mon vieux, calme-toi !" s'inquiéta Gauvain. "S'il est encore là, c'est que l'histoire n'est pas finie !" Il se tourna vers le servant. "Cela dit, ne crois pas que je ne suis pas entièrement de l'avis d'Arthur." L'ivrogne n'appelait que rarement le roi par son prénom ; à chaque fois lorsque la situation était sérieuse, un mot qui ne se place pas dans la même phrase que 'Gauvain'. Le mage fixa pendant quelques instants encore son ami, puis reprit :

\- Nimueh m'avait trompé ; elle n'avait pas pris ma vie mais celle de ma mère. Elle est arrivée à Camelot le jour d'après, sur son lit de mort." Un éclat de compassion traversa chacun des membres du groupe, qui pourtant étaient confus car ils avaient rencontré Hunith. "Gaius, ne pouvant supporter de me voir si abattu s'est à sont tour rendu sur l'Ile, cette fois pour échanger sa vie contre celle de ma mère." Son explication ne fit qu'ajouter à l'incompréhension des chevaliers. "Lorsque je me suis rendu compte qu'il était parti, je suis immédiatement allé à sa poursuite mais je suis arrivé trop tard, le marché avait déjà était scellé. Gaius est comme un père pour moi, vous le savez." Le mage était perdu dans ses souvenirs, différentes émotions dessinées sur son visage. "Lorsque je l'ai vu, gisant sur le sol et mourant, la rage a pris le dessus ; je ne contrôlais même plus ce que je faisais. J'ai... tué Nimueh qui se moquait de nous et la balance a été équilibrée, prenant sa vie à la place de Gaius." Les auditeurs étaient stupéfaits, mais un large sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'habituel ivrogne.

\- "Merl, t'as tué une puissante sorcière tout seul ?! La Princesse devrait te nommer chevalier !"

\- "Comment as-tu fais ça Merlin ?" Arthur était toujours aussi sidéré, mais il ne perdait pas de vue le point le plus important.

_Je ne peux pas je ne peux pas je ne peux pas ! _

A cette question, le mage se ferma d'un coup, et se retourna sur la couchette où il s'était à nouveau allongé pour ne plus avoir à ne serait-ce que voir ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas les affronter. "Merlin ?" reprit le roi. "Merlin !" Il ne bougea toujours pas. "MERLIN !" Seul un léger tressaillement dû à l'augmentation de volume montra qu'il avait entendu. "Réponds-moi, MERLIN !"

\- "Tu ne veux pas l'entendre."

\- "Bien sûr que si !" Le mage secoua la tête.

\- "Tu vas me détester."

\- "Pourquoi penses-tu ça, idiot !"

\- "Parce que c'est la vérité." Le ton du servant était bas et un peu tremblant.

_Est-ce que ce serait de la peur ?_ réalisa Arthur.

\- "Merlin." dit le roi d'un ton sans équivoque. "Je suis ton souverain et je t'ordonne de me dire comment tu as défait Nimueh." A ces mots, le mage le plus puissant qui ait jamais vécu se retourna pour regarder son ami droit dans les yeux. En fait, il fit lentement le tour du campement du regard, s'attardant sur chacun de ses compagnons et gravant dans sa mémoire le dernier moment où ils allaient le voir comme un ami loyal à protéger. Des larmes chaudes coulaient le long de ses joues, surprenant Arthur.

\- "Rappelle-toi juste que tu es celui qui a demandé." Le servant pausa, se rendant bien compte qu'il s'agissait là du point tournant de son existence. Il prit une grande inspiration, et prononça le mot qu'il redoutait tant. "Magie." Pendant un instant, tout fut comme gelé dans le temps. Chacun des membres du groupe tentait d'intégrer cette nouvelle information. Puis, les émotions visibles dans les yeux de son roi, sur lequel toute l'attention de Merlin était concentrée, commencèrent à évoluer : d'abord de l'incompréhension, ensuite de la surprise qui se transforma rapidement en consternation, suivie par du regret et enfin de la haine mêlée de trahison.

\- "Tu es un sorcier." Sa voix était égale, ne reflétant en rien le conflit intérieur qu'il subissait. Soudain, le roi commença à rire nerveusement. "Toutes ces années… Toutes ces années à nous battre contre ceux qui manipulent la magie et l'un d'entre eux se cache en plein milieu de Camelot, ayant accès à quasiment toutes les informations du royaume… N'est-ce pas ironique ?!" lança-t-il à la nuit, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

\- "Arthur, je-"

\- "Silence !" le coupa celui-ci. "Tu m'as menti…" Le dégoût avait désormais gagné ses prunelles. "Je te faisais confiance… je te croyais mon ami."

\- "Je le-" tenta-t-il encore une fois.

\- "Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter !"

\- "Je ne t'ai jamais trahi !" hurla quand même le mage, voulant atteindre son ami.

\- "Sorcier..." fut le seul mot que le roi prononça avant de jeter un dernier coup d'il à la face baignée de larmes et de dégainer Excalibur, des années d'expérience et d'entraînement intensif lui permettant de trouver sans faille le coeur de sa cible.

Enfin, c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer. A la place, Arthur dévia inconsciemment sa lame, cette dernière se plantant au ras de l'oreille gauche du servant interdit.

\- "Pourquoi... ?" eut-il tout juste l'idée de murmurer, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, avant de saisir l'extrémité de l'épée à deux mains et de la placer au-dessus de sa gorge. "Vas-y. Fait-le. Il vaut mieux ça que le bûcher." Le mage rit légèrement. Un rire nerveux qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout. "J'imagine que le destin a trouvé ironique de me voir mourir par l'une des seules artefacts qui peut me tuer, que j'ai créé et donné à celui que je dois protéger ?" Il rit de nouveau, avant de changer de comportement d'un coup : son regard se durcit et se muscles se contractèrent. "VAS-Y !" cria-t-il. "TUE-MOI !"

\- "NON !" intervint Gauvain désespérément. Il était trop abasourdi jusqu'à présent pour réagir, mais une chose était sûre : Merlin n'était certainement pas mauvais et ne méritait pas de mourir. "TU N'AS PAS INTERÊT A FAIRE CA, ARTHUR !" Léon et Elyan qui se trouvait de part et d'autre du chevalier le retinrent. "LAISSEZ-MOI ! IL EST SUR LE POINT DE TUER MERLIN !"

Tous les regards étaient à nouveau sur le duo.

\- "Non", dit finalement le roi, dégageant Excalibur de l'étreinte de Merlin et la jetant au sol où elle se planta, reflétant les flammes du feu de camp. Hésitant, il se pencha, et adressa la parole à son serviteur.

_Non_, se corrigea-t-il, _à mon ami_.

"Tu auras beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer une fois de retour." Et il le prit affectueusement dans ses bras, se remémorant le regard triste et résigné du mage lorsqu'il se tenait au-dessus de lui. La douleur visible dans ses yeux l'avait fait changer d'avis. Impossible que _Merlin_ d'entre tous soit mauvais. "Pardon..." souffla-t-il à l'oreille du servant avant de le relâcher. "Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, ta blessure est plutôt sérieuse." A ce moment, Gauvain que les autres avaient laissé partir lui envoya un uppercut bien placé dans la mâchoire.

\- "Ne me refais plus jamais ça." Et il prit la place d'Arthur, qui se frottait la mâchoire, aux côtés du mage.

\- "Merl, t'aurais dû me dire que t'avais de la magie ! Imagine les blagues qu'on aurait pu faire au château !" Comme toujours, il avait réussi à alléger l'atmosphère.

\- "Je vois que certaines choses ne changeront jamais !" Lancelot se tenait lui aussi maintenant au niveau du blessé, accompagné de Perceval. "Je te conseille cependant de ne pas l'écouter." Le géant quant à lui souriait, heureux.

\- "Oui, tu ferais mieux", dit-il.

\- "Eeeeeeeh !" protesta ledit chevalier. "Vous gâchez mon plaisir !" Cela fit rire Merlin. Pas nerveusement comme avant, mais du vrai rire qu'ils connaissaient. Le but du trio étant accompli, ils souriaient tous jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- "Il faudrait tout de même songer à le laisser se reposer", conseilla Léon au mage. "Gaius nous tuerait si ton état s'aggravait !"

\- "Il ne faut pas oublier Guenièvre" intervint Elyan. Le groupe frissonna.

\- "Pitié, repose-toi bien Merl !" le supplia Gauvain. "Guenièvre risque _vraiment_ de nous tuer si ton état s'arrange pas !" Le faux ton inquiet du chevalier finit de balayer les dernières traces de tristesse chez le mage, et un authentique sourire gagna son visage pour ne plus disparaître.

_Arthur m'a accepté._

**Pfiouuuu celui-là était long et laborieux dites-donc ! **


End file.
